Crash
by ZOE007
Summary: What do you do when the one you love is in a horrible crash?
1. Chapter 1

"Leroy why must you always run when you're drunk?" Emma said as she escorted the now apprehended dwarf to his cell.

"Why do you always give in to the chase sister?" Leroy slurred back at her once he was locked in the smell of the amount of alcohol on his breath nearly made the blonde gag.

"You need to stop drinking so much you smell like a brewery." Emma muttered as she walked to her desk to fill out the necessary paper work while holding an ice pack to a bruise on her face curtesy of a low hanging tree branch.

By the time Emma had finished the paper work it was later than she had expected.

"Oh shoot Regina's going to make me eat salads for the next week if I don't leave now."

With that Emma grabbed her jacket and keys and was out the door and in her bug heading home she was driving down Mifflin street about a block away from home when suddenly a silver car came out of nowhere heading straight for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was awoken from her slumber in front of the fire which had long since died down by the sound of metal colliding and glass breaking she went outside and walked down the street till she came across the source of the sound a horrified gasp escaped her mouth when she recognised the mangled yellow mess as Emma's loved bug she ran to the drivers side of the ruined bug and saw Emma unconscious with a bleeding head wound Regina could tell just by looking at the wound that is was bad taking off her suit blazer she pressed it to the wound.

Emma groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"R-Regina what are you doing here?"

"Emma don't try to talk now."

"If my mom finds out you're here she'll hit the roof."

"Emma, Snow and I have forgiven one another."

"When did this happen and where was I?"

"My dear Emma, Snow and I haven't hated each other for almost 2 years now."

"But that can't be you were only just arguing yesterday."

"Yesterday? Emma what year do you think this is?"

"March 23rd 2014."

"Emma it's September 12th 2015."

"Regina something is wrong with me."

"It's ok honey you've just been involved in a car accident a head on collision to be precise."

"Can you get me out of here?"

"I don't think it wise to move you."

"Regina please I can smell fuel."

Regina looked and saw that both cars were leaking fuel and Emma's car was sparking, using her magic Regina shrouded herself and Emma in purple smoke and when they reappeared they were a safe distance away from the accident just as both cars were engulfed in flames.

"There goes my trusty bug."

"Well now you can get a new car without feeling guilty."

"Not funny, Regina I'm just going to close my eyes for a minute or two."

"No Emma you have to stay awake, come on just stay awake."

"But I'm so tired."

"I know but you can't sleep yet."

Emma's eyes started to close so Regina did the only thing she could think of and slapped Emma across the face to bring her back.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"I told you that you can't go to sleep yet so I had wake you."

"By slapping me?"

"It was all I could think of."

Suddenly sirens were heard as an ambulance arrived the paramedics rushed over to Regina and Emma and loaded Emma onto the stretcher and took her to the hospital Regina rode with her.

Once they got to the hospital Emma was whisked away for X-Rays and all kinds of tests as well as multiple surgeries to fix an almost shattered leg, a broken nose, a broken eye socket and some minor internal bleeding.

While she was waiting Regina called Snow and David and told them what had happened within half an hour they arrived with Henry.

"Regina what exactly happened?" Snow asked as soon as they got to the waiting room.

"I'm not really sure I woke up to the sound of the crash and then I saw Emma's car mangled and got her out before it blew."

"Did she say anything at all?"

"Well she thought that you and I were still at each others throats."

"But she knows that we forgave each other."

"Snow she thinks it's still 2014, when I found her she had a severe head wound."

"Will she be ok mom?"

Regina knelt down in front of Henry.

"She's strong if anyone would be ok after an accident like that it's her."

"Where is she?"

"She's still in surgery Henry."

Whale appeared and came over.

"How is she Whale?"

"Emma came through the surgeries with flying colors unfortunately the trauma her head sustained has caused a build up of fluid so we put a small drainage tube in to remove the fluid and hopefully that will bring her memories back."

"Thank you."

"She'll be in her room in a few minutes I can have a nurse come and get you if you'd like."

"Yes please."

Once Snow, David, Henry and Regina were in Emma's room Regina went straight to Emma's side and held her hand rubbing her thumb across the back of the blondes hand.

Hours ticked by and then the drainage tube started to make dry sucking sounds signalling that there was no more fluid to be drained.

"I'll go get a nurse." David said and left to get a nurse.

About 15 minutes later he came back with a nurse following behind him and she got to work on removing the tube from Emma's head then left once she had out a dressing over the small hole.

10:00PM rolled around and Henry was getting sleepy so Snow and David took him back to their apartment while Regina stayed with Emma and just repeatedly stroked her hand suddenly a moan escaped the blondes mouth and her hand twitched.

"Emma can you hear me? If you can hear me try and open your eyes."

Emma's eyes started to flutter as the blonde struggled to open her eyes but eventually her Caribbean blue eyes were staring into brown ones.

"Regina where am I?"

"You're in the hospital do you remember what happened?"

"I was in a car accident a head on collision with a silver ford license plate was 885FTU and my car is now a big pile of burned metal so I won't be driving that anymore."

Emma went to try and sit up and pain ran though her entire body.

"Emma don't try to sit up, you may not be as banged up as your car was before it became a big ball of fire but you are still in bad shape."

"Good idea I think I'll just lay right here and not move."

"You'll have to move sometime you can't stay here indefinitely."

"Why not? The bed's comfortable."

"Because if you stay here you won't see your surprise when you get discharged."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Weeks went by and Emma was well enough to be discharged as soon as she stepped outside the hospital she saw her beloved bug in one piece and shining as if it were brand new.

"But how? I don't understand."

"I knew how much you loved that car so I used my magic to restore it."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma spent the next few weeks recovering before she had to start physical therapy to strengthen her leg not that she minded after all Regina was pampering her like the princess she was born as.

"Emma how's your leg feeling?"

"Sore, same as the last few weeks but physical therapy is going to make it burn."

"How do you know that?"

"When I was 11 I broke my arm in 3 places it healed perfectly almost like nothing happened but the therapy made the muscles burn."

"If you want when you start therapy I could use a spell to lessen the pain."

"No that's ok the pain is a good sign it means that the muscles are working."

"If you're sure?"

"I am sure."

The next day Regina found Emma using the sheriff's database to track down who the car that hit her's belonged to.

"Emma you should be resting."

"I am, I'm not exactly moving Regina."

"Resting means laying down young lady."

"Wow the mom tone you must be cross with me."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you only use the mom tone on me when you're cross with me."

"Well you are supposed to be laying down resting and yet you are sitting up and on the computer what are you doing anyway?"

"I'm trying to track down the owner of the car that hit me is."

Suddenly light bulbs exploded which told Regina that Emma was mad.

"Emma sweetling what's wrong?"

"I just found out who the owner is."

"Who?"

"Sydney Glass."

Regina using her magic summoned Sydney.

"Madam mayor what can I do for you today?"

"Did you drive your car at 10:00 pm on the night that Emma was injured?"

"You don't think that I had something to do with the sheriff's accident do you?"

"Just answer the question."

"Alright if you must know, no I wasn't driving that night someone had stolen my car I do remember someone hanging around someone who is not a resident here I saw them a few times and it was only when I saw the sheriff they were watching her."

"What did they look like?"

Emma had grabbed a pencil and sketch pad Sydney described the person he saw to Emma and she drew him then showed it to Sydney.

"Is this who you saw?"

"Yes that's him."

Emma had gone deathly pale.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"I know this man."


	4. Chapter 4

"Emma who is this man that's got you so shaken?"

"My ex–husband I married young and when I found out what he did for a living I divorced him and sent him to prison."

"What happened to make you so scared of him?"

"After he was sentenced he threatened me as they dragged him out he was yelling at me telling me all the things he was going to do to me when he got out. You see he was a professional torturer."

By the time Emma had finished speaking she was trembling Regina pulled Emma into an embrace and held her stroking her hair to calm her.

"Emma how old were you when you married him?"

"I didn't want to marry him, he had 7 other wives because he was a cult leader he takes female children and forces them to marry him then he gets them pregnant when they turn 13 so when I was 12 I went to the cops and told them everything and they made up a special set of divorce papers so instead of myself and my husband signing them I signed them and so did the lawyer."

"Something else had to have happened."

"You're right Sydney something else did, in fact a lot of other things happened."

"Like what dear?"

"Before he went to prison and before I got the divorce I ran away from him he found me and beat me then he dragged me to the park where he said now I was going to give him a child by breeding with him in public but I managed to get away with only a torn shirt and hand prints from where he grabbed my legs plus all the injuries from the beating and I was found by an elderly couple who treated my wounds then everything else happened as I have told you."

"This never should have happened to you."

"Regina you can't change the past."

"I know but still."

"How did Neal get you to be comfortable with sex after what that creep did to you?"

"He was gentle and patient with me he didn't pressure me, he just waited till I felt ready."

"Apart from leaving you and setting you up to take the fall for his crime Neal sounds like a nice guy."

"Yeah he is."

Suddenly a loud banging on the front door.

"EMMA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE COME OUT AND TALK TO ME!"

Regina and Sydney saw Emma tense up.

"Regina I'll deal with him."

"Be careful Sydney."

Sydney went to open the door when it was broken off it's hinges and Emma's ex stormed in.

He spotted Emma sitting on the couch with her injured leg propped up on Regina's lap.

"Emma you're coming home with me now!"

Emma got up using her crutch to lean on and faced her ex.

"No Nate I'm not you are not my husband anymore. You have no power over me."

"Leave my house right now or I will have you forcibly removed."

"I'd like to see you try."

Regina pushed Nate backwards with her magic and then he was back in front of Regina and Emma and grabbed the blonde pulling her to him, her back against his chest his hand pulling on her hair hard.

"I wouldn't do that again if you don't want Emma hurt."

"Regina it's going to be ok, I need you to send a fireball at my head when I tell you to."

Regina realised that Emma had somehow forged a telepathic connection between them.

"Emma I don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me."

Regina nodded her head slightly.

"Get ready but make sure he doesn't see otherwise this plan will end before we have a chance to execute it."

Regina did as she was told.

"Now!"

Regina let the fireball go and Emma managed to duck and the fireball hit Nate in the face causing him to let go and grab his face.

Emma now had Nate in cuffs.

"You're going to regret this Emma."

"Nate do shut up."

David came and took Nate to the station while Regina checked Emma over for any injuries and only found the blonde's scalp to be bleeding from Nate pulling in her hair.

"Your scalp is bleeding pretty badly it may need stitches."

"It's fine Regina head wounds even when not serious bleed heavily and a scalp bleeding from having your hair pulled is a minor injury I'll be alright."

Sydney went to kitchen and came back with 3 glasses of cider and a tea towel filled with ice, setting the glasses down he gently placed the ice filled towel against Emma's head to help numb the pain. Emma placed her hand on the towel.

"You got it?"

"Yeah thanks Sydney."


	5. Chapter 5

Days had passed Emma's injuries were fully healed and even though Nate had been locked up Emma was still jittery because she had to go into the station everyday and he would torment her by saying things that made her skin crawl, one day Emma couldn't take it anymore and left the station just as David came in.

"What did you say to my daughter?"

"Nothing we just played a game of truth or dare and she wasn't very good at it."

David didn't like the smirk on Nate's face.

David followed his daughter.

"Emma what did Nate say to you?"

"Don't worry about it dad he was trying to get under my skin and it was working so I left before I punched him or smacked him upside his head."

"Honey no one would blame you if you did."

"I know but I would end up regretting it down the track."

David pulled Emma into a hug.

"You have your mothers heart."

"Uh dad?"

"Yes?"

"You're kind of squishing me."

David realised how tight he was hugging his daughter and released her with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry."

"What do you think should be done with him?"

"I think Regina might like to castrate him among other things."

Emma laughed and to David it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

Suddenly Regina appeared before them.

"Speak of the devil." Emma said with a smirk.

Regina just raised her eyebrow at the father and daughter duo.

"Never mind Regina I'll tell you later tonight."

Regina placed a gentle kiss on Emma's lips before she spoke.

"So what is to be done with the little weasel?"

This caused Emma to start laughing again.

"Emma and I were just talking about that but we can't think of anything do you have any ideas?"

"I like the thought of making him feel every single detail of what he put Emma through over the years, either that or castrate him."

Emma just laughed even harder till tears were running down her cheeks.

Now Regina was really curious.

"Care to share what you find so funny dear?"

Emma shook her head while sharing a smile with her father.

Emma and David left Nate's fate in Regina's hands.

As they were walking away from the station sounds of pain could be heard coming from within.

Once David had dropped Emma off at the mansion he went back to pick up his truck from behind the station where he bumped into Regina.

"So what did you do to him?"

"Well I castrated him but I felt like he had gotten off easily so I made him feel everything he put Emma through only it won't stop after today I made it so he would feel it for the rest of his life, however long he lives is up to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he can either live with the pain until he dies of old age or he can choose to end his life by committing suicide."

"He deserves everything you did to him and more."

After Regina and David had said goodbye they went their seperate ways going home to their significant others.

When Regina opened the front door she had to duck to avoid being hit by a flying projectile.

Henry came running over and took Regina upstairs to talk to her.

"Henry what is going on downstairs?"

"It's Ma her magic is out of control."

"Ok Henry tell me what happened from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath Henry began to tell Regina what happened.

"Well I came home and I saw Ma sitting in one of the armchairs and I spoke to her suddenly her magic lashed out and started throwing things around every which way."

"Henry did you mak your presence known before you spoke?"

"No, I never had to before."

"Ok Henry what happened is you startled her and Emma has been very wound up and on edge."

"Can you see if you can calm her down?"

With a nod Regina went downstairs and found Emma scratching her arms as if they were irritated going over she grabbed onto Emma and held her as the blonde struggled.

"Emma calm down it's me. It's Regina you're ok."

Emma upon hearing Regina's voice stopped struggling but her magic was still flings objects through the air and Regina knew what she had to do. So she used her magic to put Emma to sleep so the blonde would calm down and her magic would settle down.

As soon as Emma was asleep her magic settled down then stopped, Regina then used her magic to get Emma into bed.

The sun was already high in the sky the next day and Emma woke to her stomach growling, so she went down to the kitchen where Regina was cooking.

"What's for breakfast I'm starving?"

"Actually this is lunch you slept the morning away it's now 1:00 in the afternoon."

"So I'm guessing I missed dinner last night as well?"

Regina nodded her head before turning the stove off and putting two rashers of bacon on each plate next to the freshly cooked turkey breast slices.

"It smells great."

Regina motioned for Emma to sit down, Henry came in from the living room and sat down.

Emma noticed that Henry was keeping his distance from her.

"Kid did I do something to upset you?"

"Why would you ask?"

"No particular reason other then the fact that you seem to be keeping your distance from me, where normally Regina would have to use a crowbar to pry you away."

"I just want to make sure that I don't startle you like I did yesterday. You didn't do anything to upset me."

"In that case shift your chair closer so I can kick you under the table."

Emma had a playful grin on her face.

"Emma!" Came Regina's warning.

"Relax Regina I'm just kidding I would really kick Henry... With you home anyway."

Henry started laughing when Emma had decided to be cheeky and add those last four words which earned the blonde a glare from the mayor.

Emma just bowed her head and ate the rest of her lunch in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

After they had finished lunch Emma grabbed her sheriff's badge and headed for the door.

"Hold it right there."

Emma turned to face Regina.

"Yes?"

"Just where do you think you are going?"

"Work."

"I don't think so."

Emma was confused by this normally Regina had trouble getting her to go to work because Emma preferred to snuggle in the early morning sun.

"I asked your father to take care of things for today, you need to stay home today so you can gain control of your magic, so if Henry or anyone else startles you, you'll be able to avoid making everyone play dodge the flying projectiles."

"So what I just stay here and meditate or something?"

"No I'll be giving you more intense magic lessons."

So for the whole day Regina was teaching Emma control and Emma was becoming rather frustrated.

"Regina we might as well face facts and stop this, it's obvious I can't do it."

"Emma you need to calm down. I want you to visualise a tropical lagoon with a calming waterfall and focus in its, let the tranquility of what you're seeing wash over you."

Regina smiled as she saw the blonde physically calm down and a look of relaxation was showing on her face.

"Now open your eyes."

Emma did as Regina asked.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah but how did you know that would work?"

"It's a relaxation technique that I do sometimes now what I want you to do is anytime you feel your magic rising and you don't want it to I want you to close your eyes and picture that lagoon and waterfall."

There was a knock on the door and Emma opened it to reveal Anton aka Tiny who immediately wrapped Emma into a bear hug.

"Hey Anton you may be normal size but you still have your giant brute strength and it's cutting off my air supply."

Anton released Emma and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry I only just heard about the guy who hurt you and I needed to see for myself that you were alright."

"I'm just fine, but it was sweet of you to come and check on my wellbeing."

"Well I'd better get back to work."

"Bye."

After Anton left Emma went over to the sofa where Regina was sitting and lay her head on the mayor's lap.

"You alright dear?"

"Yeah just thinking really."

"Oh what about?"

"This."

Emma turned so she was kneeling in front of Regina and showed her a mark on her right shoulder.

"That's an interesting tattoo."

"It's not a tattoo it's a birthmark that just happens to be the color of the sky."

"So what made you think about it?"

"I don't know."

Two days later and things were going smoothly and Regina and Emma got married and had 3 more kids two girls and a boy.

The end.


End file.
